


The Monster Under the Bed

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jack is pretty sure his daddy will beat the bad guys, because after all, he can capture all the monsters that hide under his bed. That and his daddy is better than Captain America. That and his daddy is the bestest daddy in the whole wide world. Post episode Season 5x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does! I was always so scared of entering a fic in this category and yet here I did write a story, I hope you like it! Any grammatical mistake are intentional seeing how Jack is four!

Jack Hotchner, or Jack, was pretty sad to see his father in the hospital. Of course, his daddy was the bestest daddy in the world, and he was pretty sure that although his dad got really hurt, that the bad guy got even worse than his dad. After all his daddy always got the bad guys, and the good guys always win, just like how Captain America always did.

Although his daddy is better than Captain America, but don't tell mommy that right now, because she's really upset with daddy. He doesn't understand why, but maybe, mommy is made at daddy because he got really hurt or something.

"Jack, you and mommy are going to have to go into hiding…" he didn't really understand the rest of the sentence, but he wasn't sure why daddy couldn't also go into hiding.

"Daddy, why can't you go into hiding with us?" Jack asked, but he thought about it before, his daddy needed to catch the bad guys.

"Well, the bad guy who hurt daddy needs to be caught" replied his dad.

Jack can only smile at his daddy, unlike his mommy. His mommy didn't know it already but daddy will get the bad guys. He always will, after all, if he can catch all the monsters under the bed, then daddy can always catch the bad guy.

After all his daddy is better than Captain America.

He is sure of that. And after all he's only four, but he can prove that once his dad will catches the bad guy and him and mommy can come back to daddy.

Jack wonders if he'll also help his daddy work the case even if he's in hiding. He could always imagine himself doing that when he's in hiding.

He hopes mommy will also help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
